Aun en ti
by menchanted
Summary: Spanish Version of 'Still into you'. Ha pasado un año desde que Emily Prentiss dejó el FBI y EU. Ella es la única persona que conoce realmente a Derek Morgan. Emily ha estado escondiendo un secreto desde hace 17 años, especialmente de Morgan.


"A man's kiss is his signature" Mae West.

Derek Morgan siempre ha sido un caballero. Poca gente lo conocía de verdad, y Emily Prentiss era una de ellas, aunque bueno… ella estaba al otro lado del mundo en otro continente. Durante todos sus años de servicio como policía y después como Agente del FBI había logrado ganarse una indudable reputación de 'Playboy' muy a pesar de su agrado.

Había sido una semana difícil, tres casos resueltos, vidas perdidas y salvadas. Y ahí iba Derek Morgan manejando por la ciudad regreso a su casa, ansiaba más que nada poder llegar y dormir durante las próximas horas. No pudo evitar hacer el recorrido habitual, aunque él sabía que ella ya no vivía en Washington de todas formas pasaba por Georgetown frente al edificio donde vivía Emily. No podía engañarse, la extrañaba y mucho. Se detuvo un rato, frente a él iba una motocicleta y por el cuerpo delgado sacó la conclusión de que era una mujer joven, tal vez de unos 20 años.

Eleanor había logrado convencer a su mamá de salir en su motocicleta a dar un paseo. Había vivido en Alemania con su abuelo toda su vida, y él tener una oportunidad de mudarse a Estados Unidos con su Mamá le había caído de maravilla, pues sabía que su padre vivía ahí. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la manera de que su madre le hablara un poco más de él. Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que se tambaleó un poco y estuvo a punto de caer, pero su equilibrio no la decepcionó y logro mantenerse estable por un rato más, antes de que su motocicleta empezara a hacer un ruido extraño y terminara de rodillas en la calle.

Derek Morgan el caballero no podía seguir su camino después de ver a la joven damisela caer de su carruaje. Así que estacionó y se bajó a ayudar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo acercándose un poco más a la Joven que ahora trataba de levantarse.

"Sí, creo que sí.." estaba a punto de ponerse completamente en pie, cuando las piernas se le doblaron nuevamente, al parecer se había torcido un tobillo. Pero antes de caer, Derek la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Fue entonces que quedó impresionado por la apariencia de la chica. Su cabello castaño caía hasta la cintura en grandes risos perfectos, su piel era clara pero un poco bronceada, sus ojos… había visto esos ojos antes, grandes orbes marrones cubiertos por hermosas pestañas largas y risadas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una capa de maquillaje ligero, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas y sus labios en un color durazno mate. ¿Acaso era su ilusión? Si no fuese por el atuendo completamente a la moda de la joven podría Jurar que se había viajado unos años antes y había topado con una hermosa Emily Prentiss.

Eleanor se quedó mirando a su apuesto caballero, era increíblemente guapo y fuerte, no podía dejar de mirar los fuertes bíceps que la mantenían en pie. Estaba empezando a fantasear con ese hombre, aunque sabía que estaba mal, él sería por lo menos unos 30 años mayor que ella y de todas formas había prometido a su madre mantenerse enfocada en los estudios. Su madre… fue entonces cuando se percató del estridente sonido de su teléfono celular, lo cual hizo que tanto Derek y Eleanor volvieran a la realidad.

"¿Mamá?" Eleonor mordió su labio inferior como escuchó la voz preocupada de su madre.

Derek volteó hacia otro lado para darle a la chica un poco de privacidad, puesto que no la podía soltar, claramente estaba lastimada.

"Sé que te molestarás, antes de que entres en pánico quiero aclarar que estoy bien, y te amo. Pero algo paso con la motocicleta y me caí…creo que me torcí un tobillo."

"No, mamá… en un momento estoy ahí ¿sí?, no te preocupes, quédate en casa, hace frío. Si pasa algo más, te llamo. Yo también te amo y Demasiado." Terminó la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Gracias por detenerte a ayudar" logró decir un poco apenada después de estar en sus brazos.

"No te preocupes, no es molestia. ¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital, a tu casa?" preguntó Derek amablemente, no dejaría a la chica en ese estado.

Eleanor era nueva en la ciudad y su madre le había dicho que no confiara en las personas sólo por su aspecto, así que negó con la cabeza "Tal vez sea mejor tomar un taxi" agregó con nerviosismo.

"Tranquila" Derek sonrió por la reacción de la joven. "No te haré daño, soy agente del FBI, mi nombre es Derek Morgan." Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le enseñó su placa para que lo verificara.

"Está bien, Derek Morgan, la verdad no quisiera ser molestia. Soy Eleanor." Sonrió un poco ruborizada, se sentía torpe.

"Un placer Eleanor, ¿qué te parece si te llevo a tu casa?, creo que hay una mamá preocupada que necesita corroborar que estés bien" señaló hacia su SUV.

"¿Qué pasará con mi motocicleta?" preguntó alarmada.

"Tranquila, tengo un amigo que tiene un taller muy cerca de aquí. Podemos llevarla ahí y así le hecha un ojo. De todas formas ¿Qué hace una jovencita como tú, montada en una cosa como esa?" dijo en broma extendiendo una galante sonrisa Derek Morgan.

"Bueno, en realidad… me gusta mucho la velocidad, mi madre dice que lo saqué de mi padre o algo así, la verdad es que no lo sé. Me gustan las cosas peligrosas, y bueno hace poco más de un año mi abuelo me regaló esa motocicleta por mi cumpleaños 16 y adoro a mi bebé" a Derek le hizo gracia que llamara a su motocicleta bebé. Sin embargo continúo escuchando, esta vez llevando a la chica hacia su vehículo. "Mi mamá también era un agente del FBI, ella vivió aquí hasta hace 1 año, luego obtuvo otro trabajo parecido, pero se retiró hace poco y ahora estamos aquí de nuevo. Viví toda mi vida con mi abuelo en Alemania, y llegamos aquí hace 2 días… hoy logré convencer a mi mamá de que me dejara salir a pasear en la motocicleta, casi se lo rogué por una hora" La joven dejó escapar una risita como Derek la ayudó a subir al asiento, cerró la puerta y le pidió un momento para hacer una llamada.

Había terminado la llamada y 5 minutos después el amigo de Derek había llegado para llevarse su motocicleta. ¿Estaba haciendo bien? Ella era una niña de 17 años, bueno adolescente y su madre no estaría bien con lo que estaba pasando. Oh por dios, su madre. Metió la mano en la bolsa de su chaqueta y sacó su celular, no, no podía hablarle en este momento. El ruido de Derek sentándose frente al volante captó su atención.

"Peet llevará tu motocicleta a su taller, esta es su dirección y su número de teléfono por si necesitas llamarlo" le entregó una pequeña tarjeta. "Dijo que no es nada grabe, así que cuando esté lista, tu mamá puede darte permiso para volver a salir en ella". Tomó el volante y comenzó a manejar.

"¿Estás bromeando?, se volverá loca, no me permitirá volver a acercarme a nada que ella considere peligroso, y la entiendo. Tengo 17 años, toda mi vida me ha protegido y por eso estuve lejos de ella y ahora que puedo estar a su lado lo que se me ocurre hacer es ponerme en peligro" tomó aire, había estado hablando demasiado rápido y ahora estaba divagando.

Derek frunció el ceño, la chica era interesante. "Tranquila, yo hablaré con ella, ahora dame tu dirección para poder llevarte a casa". Ella le dio su dirección y él condujo de regreso.

"Cuéntame algo sobre ti" Eleanor sonrió, Derek le agradaba y tal vez pudieran ser amigos.

"Bueno, Ya sabes… soy agente del FBI, soy de chicago, mi mamá es la mejor chef del mundo, y tengo dos hermanas que aunque nos llevemos pesado, son las mejores del mundo." Sonrió mientras describía a su familia. "La verdad es que soy una persona aburrida, mejor cuéntame de ti y tu mamá."

"Bueno, mi mamá es la persona más valiente que conozco. Yo nací en Washintong, pero por el trabajo de mi mamá tuvimos que mudarnos a Londres…" Había dicho Londres, ¿cúando iba admitir que no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Por Dios, no había tenido noticias de Emily en bastante tiempo y tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que ahora no podía sacarla de su cabeza. "Vivimos ahí un tiempo, pero después tuve que ir a vivir con el Abuelo en Francia, sólo estuvimos ahí una semana o dos, volví a mudarme con el abuelo a Alemania y hasta hace dos semanas volví a vivir con mi mamá. Ella me protegió de todas las cosas malas de su vida, eso es lo que siempre me ha dicho, y yo la comprendo, ella es increíble, hermosa, es tan dulce y tierna, es muy sencilla, amable, me siento tan orgullosa de ser su hija, haría por ella cualquier cosa, ¿sabes que es lo que más me encanta de ella?, su sonrisa. Lo siento, esto no debe de interesarte y te estoy aburriendo." Agregó un tanto apenada.

"No, en absoluto. Continua. En realidad estoy maravillado, estoy ansiando conocer a tu mamá". Le sonrió

"Bueno estoy segura de que te maravillarás." Eleanor miró por la ventana y ante sus ojos apareció su hogar.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Eleanor le había dado una dirección en Georgetown. Era una casa grande, se veía espaciosa. Bajó del vehículo y fue a ayudar a Eleanor a bajar, paso su brazo por su cintura y con la mano libre tomó su mano. Al entrar se dio cuenta de que tal vez provenía de una familia con una buena posición social y económica. Estaba más que impresionado por como el lujo que lo rodeaba, había muchas obras y piezas de arte, que a su criterio parecían auténticas, aunque sinceramente no conocía mucho de arte. Era cálido, las paredes tenían un revestimiento de madera obscura y los muebles eran de color arena, bajo sus pies pudo sentir una suave y mullida alfombra de un color beige medio dorado.

"¿Mamá?" Eleanor se desprendió de su chaqueta y la dejó caer en un sillón.

"Acá en la cocina cariño". A Derek se le encogió el estómago. La voz proveniente indicaba que la persona no se encontraba muy lejos, la voz era muy familiar, pero tenía un poco de eco, y se lo repitió una vez más. Tranquilo Derek, es solo tu imaginación.

"Toma asiento, ahora vuelvo" Eleanor le tendió una sonrisa. "¿Gustas algo de beber, agua, café, té, o tal vez algo más fuerte?" dijo señalando con el mentón hacia el pequeño bar instalado con varias bebidas alcohólicas de calidad. Derek Morgan estaba más que impresionado. Por lo que había escuchado Eleonor vivía con su mamá, cada vez estaba más curioso por conocerla.

"Agua está bien" logró decir con sutileza.

"Iré por ella" y con eso Eleanor desapareció de su vista.

Eleanor entró en la cocina y encontró a su mamá sentada en un taburete adornando cupcakes.

"Hey, ¿cómo está la mamá más hermosa?" Se acercó hasta ella y besó su mejilla.

Ella se puso en pie y le abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. "Maldita sea Ellie, me asustaste. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Es necesario que te lleve al hospital? No respondas, te llevaré" pasaba sus manos por la cara de su pequeña, en sus ojos se notaba la angustia y la preocupación.

"Mamá, estoy bien. Sólo un pequeño torzón en el tobillo." Le agarró una mano y se la besó. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Un hombre se acercó a ayudarme, está en la sala. Tienes que salir a conocerlo" Eleanor se mordió el labio inferior y alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

"Por Dios Ellie, que te eh dicho de hablar con extraños. Bueno, tendré que agradecerle por traer a mi pequeña a casa sana y salva." Besó la frente de su hija y le tendió un plato. "Pon ahí unos cupcakes para ofrecerle a tu invitado".

"Está bien Mommy" Eleanor se puso a elegir los cupcakes más bonitos para ofrecerle a Derek como vio a su mamá sacarse el delantal, alisar sus jeans obscuros y salir por la puerta de la cocina.

Derek estaba sentado en el sillón de espaldas al pasillo que daba con la cocina, así que no se dio cuenta de cuando la mamá de Eleanor salió.

"Muchas gracias por traer a mi bebé sana y salva a casa, fue muy amable de su parte" escuchó a sus espaldas. Maldita sea, otra vez su imaginación le estaba jugando chueco. Se levantó y volteó hacia ella para decirle que no era nada, que lo volvería a hacer si fuese necesario, cuando la vio. Definitivamente no era su imaginación, ahí estaba ella frente a él, en carne y hueso. Entonces vio como ella abrió su boca asombrada por su presencia.

"Emily?". Derek Morgan estaba más que confundido.


End file.
